


Breathless

by redfenix



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Songfic, redshipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-01
Updated: 2003-06-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfenix/pseuds/redfenix
Summary: Disclaimer:  All characters are fictitious and are owned by Marvel. Any relation to actual people is coincidental and no copyright infringement is intended.  No money has been collected from the writing/posting of this story, it is for entertainment purposes only. Words to "Breathless" written by R. J. Lange/Andrea Corr (The Corrs).





	Breathless

 

I was sitting in my room, at my desk, working. Music throbbing in my ears through the headphones I was wearing. I had picked up the latest techno dance music when I was in town the other day, and this was my first opportunity to listen to it. See, I have this really strange habit of listening to hard rock or techno music while I worked at my desk. It’s a habit I don’t know where I picked up, but it’s there and I rationalized the best thing to do was embrace it. A few of the others on the team laugh at me when it comes to my taste in music. I just brush them off and say it’s eclectic. It also usually depends what type of mood I’m in. But when I work in here, techno/hard rock it is. 

After a few hours of working, I felt like my eyes were going to cross if I tried to continue. I decided it would probably be best if I took a break for a bit, then come back to my laptop and try to finish up. 

I leaned back in the chair and sighed. The music seemed to be beating overwhelmingly in my head. Time for a change, I thought. Realizing I didn’t really feel like getting out of the chair, I closed my eyes and switched CD’s with my telekinesis powers. After a slight pause, a soft voice with an Irish lilt slid into my head. 

_Go on go on_

_Leave me breathless_  

Music exploded in my ears, and I began tapping my foot and bouncing my head to the beat. I closed my eyes and pushed myself in the chair so I was teetering on the two back legs. I began mouthing the lyrics as the music blared in my head. 

_The daylight’s fading slowly_

_But time with you is standing still_

_I’m waiting for you only_  

_The slightest touch and I feel weak_

_I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide_

_And I’m losing the will to try_

_Can’t hide it, can’t fight it_  

I ran my hands up my sides and paused long enough to cup my breasts through my tank top. For some reason, this song does weird things to me. Like thinking about things, or rather people, that I can’t have. Logan, I thought with a frown. I couldn’t change the way things were. I was with Scott, and I loved Scott. But there was just something about Logan that I couldn’t put my finger on exactly. Something….that reminded me about this song. 

I slid one of my hands down my stomach, across my abdomen and paused slightly at the waistband of my shorts. What could it hurt? Everyone had taken off into town, and I had decided to stay here and work. So I knew no one else was here. 

I dropped the chair back onto its four legs and pushed my hips forward, sliding my shorts off my hips and down to my ankles. Pushing them to the side, I pushed back up and balanced the chair back on two legs again. I remembered my door was still open, and even though there was no one there, I wasn’t taking any chances. Don’t want to be interrupted, I thought as I slammed the door shut with my mind. I mentally hit the repeat one button the on the CD player, and slid my hands back across my stomach. 

_Tempt me, tease me, until I can’t deny_

_This loving feeling_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on Go on_

_Yeah.._

_Come on_  

I slid one hand up under my tank top to softly cup one of my breasts, and slid my other hand slowly downward. My thoughts drifted slowly towards Logan, thinking how much I would love it if he were here right now. His hands right where mine were, tempting me to do things I shouldn’t be doing. I knew it was wrong to think of him during this, especially since I was with Scott, but I couldn’t seem to stop myself. 

_And if there’s no tomorrow_

_And all we have is here and now_

_I’m happy just to have you_

_You’re all the love I need somehow_  

I slipped my hand between my legs, and slowly dragged my finger upwards, teasing the hair and skin. 

_Tempt me, tease me, until I can’t deny_

_This loving feeling_

_Make me long for your kiss_

I released my breast and dropped my other hand between my legs. Lifting one foot to brace against the desk, I pushed myself further back. I slipped one finger inside and sighed. It wasn’t exactly what I was longing for, but it would do. 

_And I can’t lie_

_From you I cannot hide_

_And I’ve lost my will to try_

_Can’t hide it, can’t fight it_

_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless_  

I began rocking my hips in time to the music. 

 _Come on, leave me breathless._  

I reached back up with one hand, sliding it along my lips. I licked my lips and tasted the sweet tang that my finger left. 

 _Come on, leave me breathless_  

I slid my hand up and through my hair, dropping my head back as there was a slight pause and the music started over. I began to feel tension building between my legs, and I relaxed further, concentrating on the music and wishing….

_I’m waiting for you only_

_The slightest touch and I feel weak_

_I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide_

_I’m losing my will to try_  

I felt my muscles start to pull my finger in more and I quickly sped up my pace to match the tension. I leaned back slightly more in the chair, and I felt the back legs begin to slip. Without breaking rhythm, I levitated myself out of the chair, just as it slammed to the ground with a thud. Instead of lowering myself back down to the ground, I leaned back in the air and slipped another finger into myself. 

_You’re all the love I need somehow_

_It’s like a dream_

_Although I’m not asleep_

_And I never want to wake up_

_Don’t lose it, don’t leave it_  

The tension in my muscles grew stronger, and I quickened the pace even more.

 _Come on, leave me breathless_  

I felt my muscles clench around my fingers, and I sighed as I relaxed. Smiling, I threw my head back as I crested, pleasure coursing like waves throughout my whole body. 

The song came to an end, and began to start again. I gently lowered myself to the ground, slid off my headphones and reached my arms above my head to stretch. 

Suddenly I was pushed from behind and grunted as I slammed against the bookcase. What the hell? I dropped my headphones and they crashed to the floor, the room suddenly filled with deafening techno music as the headphones unhooked from the unit. I must have hit the unit when I slammed against the bookcase because I had been listening to the Coors, and now I was listening to the blistering sounds of the Mortal Kombat soundtrack. 

A pair of hands grabbed my waist, and I felt someone’s mouth latch onto my neck. I sighed as my neck was kissed and teased with teeth. A voice rumbled low in my ear. "Do you have any idea how sexy that was?"

I smiled and chuckled. "How long have you been here Logan?" He ran his hands up my sides, grazing the sides of my breasts through my t-shirt. 

"Long enough." He said as he spun me around to face him. He grazed his lips over mine. "Just tonight." He said, more to himself than to me. Almost as if he was forgiving himself of just one slip. 

I reached up and laid my hands on his cheeks. His eyes flicked at the CD player as it switched back to the Coors CD. Chuckling softly as the song I selected began to play. 

"Guess that means yes." 

_So for one night, is it alright_

_That I give..you_

_My heart, my love, my heart_

_Just for one night_

_My body, my soul_

_Just for one night_

_My love, my love_

_Just for one night_  

I glanced down and chuckled. "Well, since your pants are already unzipped and all…." I trailed off and leaned forward to press my lips against his. He relaxed against me, running his hands down my back and stopping on the backs of my thighs. He lifted my legs up and wrapped them around his waist. 

Carrying me to the bed, he leaned over slowly and dropped me onto the bed. He stepped back to push his jeans down over his hips, and slid them to the floor. 

I narrowed my eyes and raised an eyebrow at him. "Why ARE your pants unzipped anyway?" 

He grinned, and slid onto the bed to lie on top of me. Avoiding my question, he dipped his face towards mine and kissed me. Thoughts of zippers flew out of my head as his tongue slipped past my lips and I opened my mouth wider to him. I slid my hands down his back and shifted his hips, bringing him closer to me. 

I gasped slightly in surprise as he entered me.

_Just for one night_

_My body, my soul_  

I kept playing the lyrics over and over in my head. Just for one night, I kept saying to myself. He moved his hips away from me, and all thoughts I had in my mind flew from my head as he pushed them forward again. I lost myself in the silkiness of our skin sliding together. Fitting perfectly, matching each other. Moving perfectly in rhythm together. 

I felt my muscles close around him, trapping him a vice. Gripping him, urging him faster. 

He groaned, slipped his hands under my shoulders and quickened his pace.

_Just for one night._

The tension between my legs was becoming unbearable, already tender from my previous orgasm and I screamed as I crashed over the edge. His grip tightened on my shoulders, and he jerked forward one last time. I cried out as my muscles clenched violently around him, suckling him dry.

He let out a sigh, and slid gently out of me. Pushing himself downward, he came to a stop at my stomach and gently laid his head there. He let out one last sigh, and I felt him relax all his muscles and begin to snore gently.

I chuckled. Leave it to him to fall asleep right after sex. 

_For one night, it was so right_

_That I gave you_

_My heart_

 The music trailed off in my head as I pressed the power button on the CD player with my mind and followed Logan in sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  All characters are fictitious and are owned by Marvel. Any relation to actual people is coincidental and no copyright infringement is intended.  No money has been collected from the writing/posting of this story, it is for entertainment purposes only. Words to "Breathless" written by R. J. Lange/Andrea Corr (The Corrs).


End file.
